Eleanor Cullen
Eleanor Cullen, born in 1915, is a member of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Royal Hale, the adoptive daughter of Carine and Earnest Cullen, the adoptive sister of Archie, and Edythe Cullen, Jessamine Hale, and Beau Swan. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Eleanor was rescued by Royal, and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by Carine at Royal's request. Royal and Eleanor rarely separated after this, having fallen passionately in love. Like all Cullens, she is a vegetarian vampire, and has gold eyes instead of red like vampires who drink human blood. Even considering the unstoppable physical strength of vampires, Eleanor is physically the strongest in the family. Her Twilight Saga counterpart is Emmett Cullen. Biography Early life Eleanor was changed into a vampire by Carine Cullen in 1935, two years after Royal Hale. When Royal came across her, Eleanor was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. She had nearly died from the attack, but Royal saved her and carried her over a hundred miles back to Carine. Royal was noted as saying that it took nearly all his strength not to kill her. Eleanor was barely conscious, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on and believed him to be an angel and did not even mind the pain that made her believe she had wound up in hell. After her painful transformation, she and Royal fell in love and got married, and repeated their marriage multiple times over the years. She did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' appetite on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. She had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to her like Beau's to Edythe, causing her to lose control instantly. In 1937, while living in Forks, Eleanor's family came across a pack of shape-shifters and made a treaty for a peaceful resolve; from then on, Eleanor and her entire family were forbidden to ever bite humans. After they moved away, their family was joined by Archie and Jessamine. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Two years prior to the beginning of Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, she moved to Forks with her family from Alaska, where she started attending Forks High School with Royal, Jessamine, Archie and Edythe. She first meets new boy, Beau Swan, on his first day at school during the spring semester. Among the Cullens, she is one of the least worried when Edythe started dating Beau. When Edythe takes Beau to meet her family, Eleanor is absent because Royal is upset by the idea and she tries to comfort him. While playing baseball together, Beau (with Edythe and her family's protective reaction) catches dangerous interest from the tracker Joss, who wishes to kill him for sport. Eleanor willingly helps Edythe and the rest of the family lead the vampire away to protect him, while hoping to fight the tracker herself. After Joss's demise and Beau's unexpected transformation, Eleanor welcomes him with open arms. During a funeral organized to fake Beau's death, Eleanor struggles to keep from laughing at the irony. Physical appearance Eleanor is described as an exceptionally large woman, standing only half an inch shorter than Royal, with a broad and muscular frame. Based on her appearance, most of the students at Forks High consider her to be very intimidating. She is also described as very beautiful, with long, dark, curly hair, but has been referred to as unapproachable due to her physical prowess. Her height is comparable to Beau's. Eleanor is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of her family, she has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black when she gets thirsty. Personality and traits Eleanor is a naturally cheerful and childish character. She loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with her sense of humor. She is a real tomboy, often thoughtless, impatient, reckless, and makes rash decisions, but also optimistic and never worries about things beyond her control. She also has a competitive nature. When Beau was being hunted by Joss in Life and Death, Eleanor is upset that she wouldn't be going with him, until he points out that she would have a better chance to fight Joss if she went with Edythe. She also displayed no hesitation at the possibility of killing Joss to ensure Beau's safety after Edythe revealed that Joss would probably hunt him relentlessly, even stating that it was "an option". Despite being the most intimidating Cullen, Eleanor is actually very loving and caring. During her free time, she enjoys playing competitive sports and games, especially anything that involves a physical challenge. Her favorite animal prey are bears. Powers and abilities Eleanor has no supernatural talents, but her physical strength as a human was magnified when she became a vampire, which makes her much stronger than the regular vampire. In combat, she relies on strength and would fight so fiercely that others view her as an extremely intimidating opponent. She is known as the physically strongest vampire in the Cullen family, but not the best fighter. Relationships Eleanor is the wife of Royal Hale and the adoptive daughter of Carine and Earnest Cullen, as well as adoptive sister of Archie and Edythe Cullen, Jessamine Hale and Beau Swan. Royal Hale Royal Hale is Eleanor's husband. Eleanor fell in love with Royal when he found her while she was being mauled to death by a bear. Royal purposefully saved Eleanor and carried her, running many miles, back to Carine to save her. It was because of him that she was so accepting of her new life as a vampire. Their relationship is often portrayed as a more physical relationship, compared to the other couples in the family. Nevertheless Royal is Eleanor's soul-mate. It is obvious that they are very protective of each other and would do anything for each other. Carine Cullen Carine Cullen is Eleanor's adoptive mother and creator. She was changed after Royal begged her to save her life. After Eleanor's conversion was complete, she joined the family and accepted her new state as a vampire with stride. Carine has spent decades teaching her to control her thirst for human blood. Just like how Eleanor gets along with most people, she is very close to Carine. Earnest Cullen Earnest Cullen is Eleanor's adoptive father. Although Eleanor can sometimes be a handful, Earnest loves her as much as he loves his wife and their other "children". The exact details of their relationship is unclear, but it is known that Eleanor and Earnest are willing to protect one another. Jessamine Hale Jessamine Hale is Eleanor's adoptive sister, who can influence the emotions of those around her. Eleanor is very close to Jessamine, as well as Edythe. Despite Eleanor's young age, Jessamine is the one who has the poorest control over her thirst. Archie Cullen Archie Cullen is Eleanor's adoptive brother, who can see the future. The two of them are close to each other, and like the rest of their family, she always trusts his advice. Edythe Cullen Edythe Cullen is Eleanor's adoptive sister, who can read minds. Eleanor tends to speak and act on her thoughts, making Edythe more comfortable to be around her. During weekends, they would go on hunting trips together. Eleanor did have experiences with two people, whose blood smelled as strongly appealing as Beau's is to Edythe. Both instances ended badly. Beau Swan Beau Swan is Eleanor's latest adoptive brother, and mate to Edythe, who can shield himself from psychic powers. Initially, she was not too happy about his involvement with Edythe and the risks brought on by their relationship, but she eventually learns to accept it. While Beau's life is threatened by a tracker vampire named Joss, she volunteers to help track down the woman, though she seems more excited about fighting her than Beau's safety. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Vampires Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Forks High School students Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined